The present invention relates to a sliding rail assembly support frame and server frame mounting arrangement and more particularly, to an improved design of sliding rail assembly support frame and server frame mounting arrangement, which allows quick installation of the sliding rail assembly support frames in the front and rear server frames with less labor and time.
According to a conventional sliding rail assembly support frame and server frame mounting arrangement, as shown in FIGS. 1˜3, the outer rail 71 of the sliding rail assembly 7 has its front and rear ends respectively fastened to two support frames 81 and 82 with fastening members 70. The support frames 81 and 82 each have a mounting flange 811 or 821. The mounting flanges 811 and 821 of the support frames 81 and 82 each have three mounting holes 8111 or 8211 selectively fastened to the mounting holes 911 of the front and rear server frames 91 of a server frame unit 9.
This mounting arrangement has drawbacks as follows:    1. Because two sliding rail assemblies 7 must be installed in the server frame unit 9 at two sides, totally 12 screws are necessary to affix the mounting holes 8111 and 8211 of the two pairs of support frames 81 and 82 to the two sets of front and rear server frames 91 of the server frame unit 9. Therefore, the installation of the sliding rail assembly support frame and server frame mounting arrangement requires much labor and time.    2. Because sliding sleeves with balls are provided among the inner sliding rail 73, intermediate sliding rail 72 and outer rail 71 of each sliding rail assembly 7, the inner sliding rail 73 or intermediate sliding rail 72 may slide over the mounting flange 811 or 821 of the support frame 81 or 82 (see FIGS. 1 and 3) if the support frame 81 or 82 is tilted during its installation, resulting in an inconvenience of alignment of the mounting screws 83 or 84.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the sliding rail assembly support frame and server frame mounting arrangement comprises two server frames provided at front and rear sides inside a server, each server frame having a plurality of mounting holes arranged at different elevations, two support frames respectively fastened to the server frames to support a sliding rail assembly, each support frames having a flat frame base respectively affixed to front and rear ends of the outer rail of the sliding rail assembly and a mounting flange perpendicularly extended from one end of the flat frame base and selectively fastened to the mounting holes of the server frames, a plurality of mounting members fixedly provided at each mounting flange and selectively inserted through the mounting holes of the front and rear server frames, and two clamping plates respectively attached to the mounting members at the support frames to secure the support frames to the server frames. Each clamping plate has a plurality of retaining notches for engagement with the mounting members at the associating support frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each clamping plate has an angled finger strip for positive gripping with the hand so that the clamping plates can easily be installed without tools.